


WayHaught Wordplay

by ecrivere



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Humor, Sisters, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wordplay, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: The Earp sisters exchange some banter regarding WayHaught.





	WayHaught Wordplay

Wynonna drummed her fingers on the table impatiently. She looked at the time on her phone and then called Waverly. Again.

Just then Waverly walked through the door of the diner pulling her phone from her pocket. Upon seeing Wynonna's name, she looked around, saw Wynonna, and called out, "I'm here! I'm here!"

She slid into the booth across from Wynonna.

"Dude, what the hell? I've been waiting for over an hour," Wynonna said.

"Sorry, I got waylaid."

Wynonna cocked an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I bet you did."

Waverly's brow furrowed a bit in confusion at her sister's tone.

Wynonna spelled it out for her, "'Waylaid' from the roots 'way' from 'Waverly' and 'laid' from…"

"I got it," Waverly interrupted.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Waves rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation.

"Well, do you deny it?" Wynonna asked.

Waves cheeks started to redden. "A gentlewoman never tells."

"'A gentlewoman'? You've been hanging out with Nicole too long," Wynonna said.

"I thought that's what we were talking about," Waves said with a mischievous smirk.

Wynonna sighed, annoyed that Waverly was starting to regain some ground. "Fine. Next time just pick up your damn phone and reschedule or…" It was just a second or two as she considered her next words and Waves flashed her a defiant look. "…Or I'll send the boys out to find you."

Waverly's smirk vanished at the thought of Doc, Jeremy, and Dolls walking in on her and Nicole. "You wouldn't," Waves said.

"You know that I would. A revenant or some other demon thing might have you."

"Well then the boys wouldn't be much help without you and Peacemaker."

"Yeah, well,… I don't want to see you and Nicole getting it on with your cheerleader role play games or whatever."

Waverly's cheeks turned crimson at the memory of Wynonna walking in on her doing a private cheer routine for Nicole without any underwear on.

"I'll call next time. I promise," Waverly said.

"Good," Wynonna said. "Now let's order, I'm starving!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story started with a single word: waylaid.
> 
> I'm probably not the first but I felt so smart when I thought of that. I've seen tons of Haught wordplay, but I loved coming at it from the Way side of WayHaught.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
